In recent years, a variety of policies have been proposed to reduce power consumption during the peak time thereof since concerns about blackout are raised in Korea as the power consumption increases. For example, regulations on total energy consumption are enforced for each building to charge a fine if the energy consumption exceeds a reference value, or various methods of changing a lunch break, changing duty uniform regulations, adjusting the service interval between subways, or the like are performed in Seoul city.
As one of methods for reducing a power consumption, there is proposed an illumination device using LEDs with significantly lower power consumption, compared to an existing incandescent or fluorescent lamp. However, it is difficult to commercialize such an LED illumination device because an LED itself is very expensive compared to the incandescent or fluorescent lamp and the LED illumination device is relatively expensive since a heat dissipation structure and a power supply unit are separately provided therein.
In particular, since brighter lighting is required compared to ambient conditions in factories, in which accurate work is performed, or environments in which fine design, assembly, or inspection is performed, spotlight using LEDs has been proposed to adapt to these environments.
An example of a conventional LED illumination device for spotlighting is disclosed in the present applicant's Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0051247, entitled “LED illumination device”, published on May 20, 2013. The invention disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0051247 relates to an LED illumination device for spotlighting in which separate power unit and illumination unit housings are provided therein to decouple a power supply unit and an LED source, which generate heat, from each other, and the housings are interconnected through an annular connection frame.
The LED illumination device for spotlighting has a considerable effective structure that can easily dissipate heat and prevent the life shortening of the LED illumination device, the power consumption of which is higher than that of a typical illumination device.
In addition, the LED illumination device for spotlighting is advantageous in that it can adjust light distribution by tilting the illumination unit housing to flexibly cope with a change in working space. However, there is a need for processes of separately manufacturing the power unit housing, the illumination unit housing, and the connection frame, assembling respective parts thereto, and then reassembling the power unit housing, the illumination unit housing, and the connection frame to one another in the LED illumination device for spotlighting. Hence, the LED illumination device is disadvantageous in that its cost increases due to an increase in production cost, and especially a lot of times and manpower consumed in the assembly processes.